Demon and Angel
by Siletrea
Summary: My first fanfiction ever this is a Vice x oc if you dont like then plz dont read because i worked hard at this also this contains multiple crossover references "Again...this is the 6th time"...Rubble everywhere from the now destroyed town, the name of the town unknown, the rubble from the battle between Ultimo and Vice. "...Ugh..." the victor of the battle leaving the scene...
1. prologe

"Again...this is the 6th time"...Rubble everywhere from the now destroyed town, the name of the town unknown,the rubble from the battle between Ultimo and Vice. "...Ugh..." the victor of the battle leaving the scene happy from his victory for his forces while the master of the fallen loser of the battle standing over his broken semi-concious Douji "you USELESS DOUJI 6 times you got your ass kicked...6 TIMES...I fixed you so I could live a easy life and you could steal and or kill anyone who said otherwise I paid over 80,000 dollars on you and you failed again" and angered douji master screamed at his douji "...ya know what I am sick of this, hauling your ass back to the appartment fixing you, and then,AND THEN getting bitched at and commanded to do stuff for you, your suppost to obey ME not the other way around ...find your own way home i don't care" ranting and complaining finished the douji master turns to make his leave abandoning his hurt broken douji, his jacket blowing in the wind with his name on the his back K left Vice there in the ruins of the town, alone, without anyone around and a storm drawing near "...D-dammit" Vice hoarsly managed to cough out, defeated 6 times. K was not a usefull douji master actually that was a understatment he sucked his imcopetence was usefull at times but overall he was utterly useless and depraved Vice of the power he needed to smite Ultimo and rid him of this world "...ugh another blow like this..." Vice had recived a blow like this before a straight slash right through his stomach except this time it ended up going through very crucial wires his black oil-like blood spilling from his wirey veins "looks like its gonna rain..." Vice weirily said gazing up at the sky. Dark thick clouds overhead were flashing lightning and thunder boomed its sound across the land rain starting to sprinkle down from the unforgiving sky, the storm was gonna be fierice "...fan-fucking-tastic.." Vice cursed unaware that he was not alone while a small frame watched from the shadows of the rubble unseen and unheared by any of the douji, good or evil, she had seen it all, the bus getting chopped in half by Vice's turtle saw ability,the battle between Desir and Sirvice, ALL of it. Green eyes like emeralds with a shiny silver shine gleemed through the darkness towards Vice while sorrow filled her seeing him in sutch a state. His wild black untameable black spikey hair now drenched in his oil-like blood. His long sharp deadly yet beautifuly ornate pattern dyed emerald gauntlets dulled, scuffed and scratched, His golden coloured eyes with green irisis that one shone with a malicous shine now dull and lifeless while he himself was sliced in half by no less then his own mechanical brother, while Vice was ultimate evil his brother Ultimo was ultimate good (they never got along). "...*hack-hack*... " Vice was now coughing up his blood he truly was badly hurt. "Huh?...whoes there..." Vice demanded, not able to move his head very far Vice was hardly able to see anything as the girl stepped gingerly out of the shadows over the rubble towards Vice " so...someone finaly spots me... your Vice right? I don't think anyone's asked you before but do you need help? " the girl calmly said standing over Vice a concerned tone in her voice "why do you *HACK* care? who are you?" Vice demanded "that doesen't matter" the girl started before thunder and lightning blasted through the skies as rain started to pour heveley down " I'm going to help you...don't worry I won't treat you like that bastard K...your safe now" with thoes words Vice's concious slippes away passing out from his injuries into the night.


	2. A little appartment by the sea

Chapter 1  
A little apartment by the sea

the first thing that started to rouse Vice from his unconcience was the feel of a really soft carpet underneath him, the sound of electricial cords being pulled across the floor,the clicking of his metal body trying to repair it's self and...slight panting? Vice's eyes slowly flutter open to be face to face with a small white fluffy dog with big brown eyes happly waging it's small tail with it's paws on Vice's shoulders before hopping off of Vice and trotting over to a small thin girl with long brown hair cascading down her back she looked about 15 and was scurrying around the room with electrical cords trying to get as mutch power in one cord as she could get before the dog nuzzled her to get her attention thats when she turned around to look at the dog thats when Vice could see her face bright silvery green eyes and a smile that could put angels to shame while she petted and coddled the dog before glancing a glimps at the now concience Vice before remembering what she was doing "oh your awake" the said completely surprised before coming over ("she looks so fragile") Vice thought as she jogged over to him holding a extension cord (" uh excuse me ..uh do you have a outlet so you can get power and heal ") was what Vice thought she would say because of her looks instead he got "hey great your're awake...oh hey ya got an outlet you need to charge or your probably gonna die instead of heal and that would probably frickin suck " not what Vice expected "HEY can you hear me " she yelled trying to get his attencion Vice didn't say a word but opened a small hatch in his upper right arm with a click revealing a hidden outlet the girl smiled and plugged vice in.  
Power rushed into Vice at least 200 volts of power coursing through at least 6 cords powered by at least 2 outlets one into the wall in plain veiw and one cord trailing into what seems to be at first glance a small closet. Charging with the cords Vice used new charged power to map out the whole house after a few minutes he was even more exhausted and knew the main layout of where he whole building was old seperate dormatories for a university that was apparantly demolished and the seperate dorms sold and rented this particular one had 2 floors and 6 identical rooms this particular room was...altered the closet that Vice saw before was actually large enough to walk into the size of a small study.  
The house Vice was in was rather simple the biggest room was the living room whitch was white with white carpeting it was a really boring room until the treasures came into view on different small pedistals rested priceless jewels and ancient weaponary with original paintings on the walls the room had a tiny balcony overlooking the sea and a small laundry room coming off of the living room out of the living room there was hallway leading to the rest of the house with a semi enclosed kitchen and a actual closet down the hall a small bathroom accross from the kitchen and what seemed to be a bedroom at the end of the hall..but something was wrong the bed was covered in books and machinery the whole room was crammed with books and a silk cloth was covering a corner of the 's attencion was brought back to the girl and her pet dog the dog was small...not chiwawa small but still small about 1-1/2ft tall and 2ft long with medium length fur with soft fluffy curls in its fur it also had floppy ears and didn't bark at all for a small dog it aslo seemed to have metal implants in its canine fangs like little pins...on top of all that it was completely white and extremely was looking at the dog when out of the blue small front paws landed on his shoulders while small back paws were in his hair with a small head standing over his own ("wait a minuite") Vice thought stealing another glimps of the dog this animal overlooking him wasn't the dog it wa-"MEOW!"...("yea") Vice's mind confirmed ("this isn't the dog") with that Vice turned his attention to the animal overlooking his head Vice was face to face with a small charcole grey with white makings on its mouth. A little kitty cat who was purring till hell won't have it at that moment pounced over Vice in a single leap and bounded over to the girl,the girl smiled before walking over to a wire and glancing over at Vice "Don't worry this won't hurt a bit...it'll probably hurt like hell" the girl exclamed before tugging on the wire thus causing a chain reaction in the wires scattered accross the floor and pulleys on the ceiling pulling Vice off the floor and suspending him in the air,the wires snapping taught against his arms and legs Vice let out a whine he was in excruciating pain to begin with and this girl now had him dangeling in the air. The girl was walking over to Vice while he was suspended and was met by Vice's murderous yet agony-filled glare a sly smile painted across her face as she carried a small red metal box. Vice's mind raced having never seen this type of box before (" what the fuck is with the box! whats this chick planning! whats the clinking inside the box! whats in there! god-damn im thirsty! she better not fuck around with any of my parts! this room smells nice...DAMMIT GET AWAY FROM ME!") Vice tried to move,tried to stuggle,tried to do anything to get away, he wanted NOTHING to do with that box and diddent want to know what was inside and small ka-chink from the box confermed that whatever was in the box was meant for him an-? ("huh") Vice looked puzzled as he looked at the contents of the box ("old tools?") Vice clued in to what was going on ("she's gonna try and manually repair me!") the tools to Vice's knowledge and opinion were ancient and this girl was gonna try and fix him with these tools  
Vice was puzzled as she put down the box and retreated to the fake closet returning with some type of connecters placing 2 of 3 of them down grabbing a wrench and walking up to Vice. Placing the tools and connectors in one hand with the other she placed her hand on the side of Vice's stomach directly above the cut gently smoothing out a single spot before placing the top of the cold connector with a pointed skrew againsed his faux skin at the spot that was smoothed out before whacking the pointed skrew tip into his skin with the back of the wrench then using the other side of the wrench to start tightining the bolt of the connector and skrewing it further into place. The pain was unbearable but Vice would not scream out or yell because as far as he was conserned if this girl was enjoying his reaction of his suffering he would just have to not give a reaction and not give in to his pain (easier thought than done) Vice was wincing from the pain and a faint whine managed to escape yet tears would not fall despite his face was scrunched up in could not feel the rest of the connectors connect to his upper and lower body through the outside of his wound all he felt was excrutiating pain. The pain washed away into realization of what the girl was doing with thoes painful connectors when he felt his upper and lower body getting braced together in a way so they would heal faster ("she suspended in mid-air jammed connectors in me to connect my upper and lower parts me to help me?") Vice couldent belive it this girl this tiny young teen with probably not mutch work with mechanics knew what to do and pulled it off with old decrepid tools in record time Vice diddent even realise he was staring at the girl when she looked him in the eye smiling Vice's attention snapped back into foucous and looked away the girl laughed and walked over infront of him and took a closer at Vice his bright jade long sleeve open-shirt jacket with small swirling patterns,his long black hakayama pants with a torn sash with 3 octagonal designs embroiderded in it,even his socks were high quality they looked like they were made of silk  
Vice truly was a sight to see and she was just fourtunate to witness it even more lucky because of the face that he was in no shape or position to kill her smiling at her success she introduced herself "Hello there i'm Kichi" was what she said befor she continued "You may not have realized Vice but I know quite alot about you like how your a Karakuridouji for instance...and your name obviously... but you don't know a thing about me...whitch i guess isent a bad thi-" "why am I here?" Vice said locking his gaze with hers while she remained silent "I don't care about your name I want to know why im here and where I am" Vice continued "your at my appartment by the sea right next to a guy with a ramen cart...he gives me a 75% discount cuz I built his cart" Kichi bluntly stated before continuing "and the reason your here?...thats because you probably would of died out there...you should be thanking me" Vice was urked, he knew what she said was right though he couldent admit it aloud he WOULD have died out there without her help and now he owed her because she saved his life. ("DAMN!") Vice internaly cursed "so what do you want me to frickin do?" Vice said with a pained tone in his voice waiting for some stupid long drawn out thing or a list of stupid little mundane errands when his thought and assumtions were answered by "stay here keep me company and rest until healed" Vice was stunned ("she diddent want a damn thing only fuckin company?!") "also answer some questions and mabey let me check out the circutrey im trying to help my sister and need to see how a working mechanical body works" Kichi gleefully stated  
("ugh") Vice thought ("this is gonna be a LONG fuckin time")"you should rest your gonna need the energy..."Kichi said while injecting a sleeping sedative in Vice's arm "wha-?!" Vice started before he drug kicked in "...for what ive got planned" Kichi exclamed before Vice slipped from concieus into a deep slumber.


	3. Galbis and doritos

Chapter 2 Galbis and Doritos

Vice was healing nicely the connectors did there job and didn't hurt anymore it had been 1 week since Vice was...by his terms "taken in" by Kichi. Vice found out that Kichi was no ordinary girl despite her apperance she didn't have many friends, spent most of her time alone, and wasn't a girly type, she never wore makeup,never cared about fashion she wore what she liked and if anyone had a problem she would flip 'em off but Vice saw some odd things too, like for instance she tinkered on things ...alot she was constantly working on the thing under the silk cloth in the back room that was supposed to be a bedroom and she even altered the dishwasher, last time Vice saw the dishwasher it had a speaker being instaled and the water pipe being sealed off so its just electric with no water to wash the dishes ("pretty fucking weird lifestyle") Vice constantly thought when he saw her work or when she went to bed since her bedroom was filled with books about mechanics and an assortment of gears and pulleys she just rolled out a sleeping bag in the middle of the living room floor said "night" and was out like a was usally suspended by wires just recently he gets let down to wander around the appartment and to eat at the tiny table at the corner of the living room and the kitchen, tonight Kichi said the meal was somthing called a "ramen stir-fry" Kichi always made somthing new every night even trying and experimenting with new recipies and even though Vice convinced himself to complain after the first bite so Kichi would make somthing different (like hamburger steak) every time Vice took a bite he just couldn't say a word the tase was always different always seasoned/grilled to perfection and it pissed him off to no end how he could not take her up on her deal...*"ok Vice heres the deal if I make somthing that you don't like you can complain and I will make you somthing you like for the next 3 days after"*...Kichi smiled, Vice was always like this he would look at the food with a revolted look even if it looked amazing then he would sit down put some food on his fork sniff it still looking disgusted then try some half-heartedly only to end up shoving his whole attitude and stream of insults right down his throat day after day then sit there quielty eating the rest of the food knowing that he had lost Kichi chuckeld as the same nightly routene happend before that priceless moment where Vice had that look of "DAMMIT she did it again...I lost" except this time was different he wasent silent for the rest of the meal after he cleaned his plate kichi got up and was about to leave with the leftovers when she got "HEY..." Kichi turned around...Vice was talking to her "...I can finish that" Vice stated without looking at her Kichi smiled and gave Vice the rest,as he finished his meal he carefully walked over to see what Kichi was doing she had already finished the dishes and was working on the dishwasher again this time getting the cat to go (who Vice found out was called Misha ) fetching tools and wires and...("the fuck?") Vice thought as the cat came back with another item ("a ripped cd?").Vice watched for a few more minutes before getting hooked up to the wires and suspending himself charging again within them. ~at the sparrow manor~ K was getting nervous Vice hadden't been seen in slightly over a week, K had gone out looking to no prevail even K's Vice calling technique was failing.  
Vice hated K and usally would never be near him wandering off for days on end until K found a way to call him back shaking a bag of extra cheesy doritos with a bottle of Galbis to greet him when he came in from K's pathetic balcony kept Vice around more often...or at least in earshot  
but it wasent working K was shaking 3 bags of doritos and even banging Galbis bottles together...nothing worked K was getting desperate and telling the other evil douji that Vice was missing and K couldn't call him back would surley end up with K having a 1 way trip to the mourge K shuddered at the thought before calling it a day and trying to go to bed and sleep knowing he was meeting Rage,Fussa and Jealousy tomorro about the touchy subject of Vice hasent shown up for any of the evil douji's meetings for a week thats 3 meeting hes missed Rage was getting pissed and Fussa can't hold back his fury forever even if its directed at K who's(apparantly) Vice's master "dammit Vice where are you" K whined before falling asleep ~back at the appartment~ "11:30..." Vice whispered to himself after disconnecting from his charge cord, walking over to the balcony railing and looking at the sky the stars were out the moon was bright it was a truely beautiful sight,Vice liked moments like this small little things like nightime calmed Vice unknowing that he was not unseen Kichi had woke up and was looking at Vice from behind, the moonlight shining through his midnight hair giving off a dark green shine and shimmering off of his emerald green gauntlets he looked amazing Kichi coulden't help but smile slightly as she carefully watched vice plug himself back into the wires suspending himself in a way that Kichi couldent notice and going back to sleep.~The next morning~ Vice woke to the smell of food, the purring of the cat and metal clinking toghether as kichi was petting the cat and one again tinkering with the dishwasher (*"Its gonna be called the Dubstep Dishwasher ...I got the idea from one of my fave tv shows and wanted to try building it and trying it out..."*)(*"try what out"*) Vice remembered saying to kichi, suddenly a blast of noise that sounded like a techno bass emitted from the dishwasher before stopping after a few seconds when the power went out...a couple seconds later car horns starting honking while car alarms were going off, at the same time people started yelling something allong the lines of "another thats the 10th power outing this month...who is causing this" .Kichi slapped her hand to her forehead "dammit not again" ("again?") Vice thought while Kichi got up and walked over to the fake closet opening it up and walking inside the door shutting directly behind her, a few seconds later power returned to her appartment and a few minutes after that half the city regained theres from the hydro company "there that should do it " Kichi said walking over the "tech room" as Vice called it,it is was actually the bedroom but she never used it as a bedroom so it seemed right to call it the "tech room".Tinkering away at the thing under the cloth Vice suspended himself and decided to rest for awhile falling asleep to the sound of welding and -BANG-BANG "open the fuck up girl!" a voice broke through the silence of Vice's sleep waking him up, he was still drowsy but stayed awake watching as a girl he had never seen before let herself into the room with Kichi running over to greet her "Hey Tabitha how ar-"  
"what the fuck Keich" Tabitha yelled "I was at the good part in the season premiere!"  
"you always at the good part Tabby now liste-" Kichi tried to say before getting interupted again "YOU MADE ME MISS MY VAMPIRE DIARYS! I should ...should..." Tabitha's rant about missing her "Vampire diarys" ended when she noticed Vice hanging in his wires glaring at her with his peircing golden eyes "wait WHAT K-Kichi when did...how did ...VICE!...I...i...ugh" with that Tabitha collapsed on the floor rambling something along the lines of "b-but there j-j-just book charactars K-Karakuridouji can't be real ...can they?" Tabitha rose to her feet and dared to get a better look at Vice "he looks just like in the manga" Tabitha stated "the fucks a manga?" Vice said suprised that the new girl knew him "wow he even sounds like the english version of the vomic"  
Vice was getting frustrated this new girl "Tabitha" knew about him too "can one of you two frickin tell me what the fucks going on!..." Vice demanded "...and let me down" kichi nodded her head and went over to the realese cord "wait...WHAT NO DON'T RELEASE HIM VICE WILL KILL US!" Tabitha screeched pulling Kichi's arm trying to get her to stop to no was now on the ground standing right in front of them Tabitha standing slightly behind Kichi before getting a idea and whispering it to Kichi "* Kichi is Ultimo here too hell are the rest of the douji here ...oh yea can i raid your fridge*" Kichi responded with "yes yes and no" before Tabitha cursed and Vice got urked " why would you want to see that damn red-head Ultimo" Vice asked slightly pissed off "EEP" Tabitha hid behind Kichi again and whispered "I thought you said only Jealousy could read minds" Kichi looked at Tabitha and said "Tabby the book series say that too and I doubt there wrong " Vice rolled his eyes and said "im not a mind reader like Jealousy that damn spider ...the old man made a book series based off us didn't he?" the first half Vice said to Tabitha the other to Kichi he responces were "ooooohh ok " from tabitha and a nod of the head signaling that Vice's question/statement was correct Vice sighed then walked over to the fridge pulling out some ramen stir-fry, heating it in the microvave and flopping down in the chair at the table while chowing down on his lunch Tabitha stared at Vice from behind before whispering to Kichi "wow now I get why you..." Vice couldn't hear the rest as he finished his meal.~at sparrow manor~ "Vice is...WHAT!" yelled Rage as he clenched his guitar-shaped gauntlet into a fist as K winced and jupmed back in fear lokking at the wrathful douji with his white long hair witch was done into pompadour style by Fussataro Rage's master, Rage also had a small black short backed black leather vest matched with his black hakayama pants with a lightning yellow sash with his insignia embroidered into it while Rage himself glared at K hatred filling his crimson eyes as he yelled "you LOST Vice...and you can't fucking get him back...and you want me to spare your pathetic damn life? Rage said while fumeing "calm yourself Rage " Jealousy calmly said placing his cerulan blue gauntlet with 3 pink crystals on Rage's shoulder "Jealousy" Rage growled before looking K in the eye and stateing "if you can't get Vice back in 1 week from now I promise I WILL KILL YOU!" Rage dictated while signaling Fussataro of his departure. ~back at the appartment~ "Oi Kichi!" Vice yelled across the appartment "were outta ramen stir-fry ...make some for dinner" Kichi walked over to Vice " no Vice were not having ramen stir-fry were having somthing special"  
"kentucky fried chicken?" Vice sarcasticly said only to get a small whack to the back of the head,a smile plastered across his face ("keheheh I love pissin her off") Vice thought a small chuckle from him signaled to Tabitha that everything was {apparantly} alright "yeah ...well...uh im..uh gonna go watch my Vampire Diarys now" Tabitha said worry all the way through her voice "and I am NOT telling anyone about this BELIVE ME " Tabitha dictated before turning to leave. Leaving the room Tabitha stopped and turned to Kichi before saying "OH yea almost forgot I got the cords for your sister ...hows she's doing?"  
"she's doing great I'm working on the hydrolics for the legs "Kichi gleefully stated while Vice got up to raid the fridge for a bottle of one of Kichi's drinks, she made her own drink from mixed pops and honeysuckle dew she called it "Pouk" and it tasted delicious to Vice's opinion as he popped open another was used to his usal alcolholic drink Galbis he enjoyed its overly sweet flavor and diddent care whether it had alcohol or not but after his first experience with Pouk he couldent seem to be pulled away from it... *~back to Vice's first experience to Pouk~* "Da-fuk is this shit" Vice cursed looking at the clear liquid in the tiny glass corked bottle while Kichi giggled "its call Pouk" Kichi exclamed "poook" Vice imitated  
"Pouk" Kichi corected  
"uhh...whats in this?" Vice questioned  
"hmmm lets see" Kichi started "sprite, honeysuckle dew, liquifided sugar & 7-up ...but mostly honeysuckle dew" Kichi proudly said before Vice said "well here go's ...everything" and chugged a bit of Pouk. Tears strained to fall from Vice's eyes from him tasting somthing so sickeninly sweet and bubbly despite the fast you can't see any bubbles in the clear liquid,"urk" was all Vice could say as he tried not to gag on the Pouk, Vice was used to the intensidy and sweetness of Galbis not the intensidy and sweetness of Pouk and as Vice wiped miniskuel tears from his eyes Kichi started laughing "what the fucks so goddamn funny" Vice angrly asked  
"your reaction...and approach to Pouk" kichi said while she snickered  
"WHAT...DO...YOU...MEAN" Vice growled "What wrong about my approach to the damn stuff"  
"your not supposed to chug it your supposed to take small sips so you don't overwhelm yourself with the flavour ...like you just did...I can't belive your the type the chug things the first time you taste it ...it's comical" Kichi explaned still giggling to herself.  
"grrr damn you" Viced cursed before taking a actual sip of Pouk *~ back to present time~* Vice took another sip of Pouk when a familiar sound reached his ears, Jearking up out of his seat he walked over to the balcony to try and hear what the thought he heard. Kichi looked at Vice from behind her thoughts racing while she was filled with sorrow ("he's now compleatly healed...I took of the braces just yesterday and he's now compleatly fixed ...Vice he's gonna leave soon ...go back to that imbecil K ...and never come back...") her thoughts were interupted by Vice turning to face her as she snapped into foucous "I hear that imcopetant fool K shaking bags of doritos togheter in attempt to call me back...it has been over 1 week since you..." Vice hesitated before saying "since...you...saved..me " Vice was so quiet Kichi could hardly hear his voice, Vice was looking at the floor while talking to her and his voice seemed so distant to Kichi as he turned away from her and started walking towards the balcony the only words she heard were "goodbye" as he stepped out onto the balcony ready to fly out into the night sky when he heard Kichi yell "WAIT!". Vice paused mid air hovering only a few feet from the balcony's railing "y-you'll come back when you get damaged again...right" Kichi stammered trying not to succumb to her building emotions as she remembered everything that happend in the week and a half that she known the ultimate evil douji and how she had gotten used to Vice being around. She enjoyed Vice's company how he usally wakes up madder then hell with the cat Misha sleeping on his face and spitting out cat fur from his mouth, how when she got home from school he would usally be sleeping in the middle of the floor before the dog Sparky did one of his super rare barks jolting Vice from his sleep with a small "YAHWHATDA-FUK!" before turning to Kichi and saying drousily "oh your *yawn* home...hi" and turning over to go back to sleep, she had gotten used to him going though at least 15 bottles of Pouk per day, and she had really gotten used to him cursing every morning at 7:13 with cat fur in his mouth. Kichi held back tears as Vice turned to face her and quietly spoke so noone but her could hear ((even Kichi could hardly hear)) Kichi could not belive what she thought she heard "what..did you say?" Kichi asked every being in her body hopeing to hear what she thought she heard as Vice repeated louder what he said "you will see me again" as he turned and blasted off into the night towards his ((pathetic)) master as Kichi stood silent on the balcony her smile growing as she stared in the direction that Vice flew, her joy seeming to make the stars shine brighter as Kichi retreated into her appartment and worked on the object under the silk cloth for her sister late into the night.


	4. Obsessive Fangirls

Chapter 3 Obsessive Fangirls

Flying back to the appartment Vice replayed the memories of the past week and a half wondering what he was going to say to K when he returned back to his ((pathetic)) home landing on the balcony of K's appartment at sparow mannor letting himself inside Vice saw noone as he walked inside and proceded to grab the bottle of Galbis off of the counter when he ended up being on the reciving end of "VVVVVVVIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEE!" ...a voice Vice strianed to forget.  
Vice sighed as K clung to his leg sobbing and babbiling away about Vice being gone so long and K trying his best to call Vice back, K only got kicked off of Vice when he started dictating that Vice was in trouble and was going to get punished as Vice scoffed and fetched the bottle of Galbis from the counter "K you imcopetant..."Vice paused while walking towards the coutch "no never mind ...I'll insult you later" Vice said as the flopped down on the couch and flicked on the tv watching one of his new favorite shows (thanks to Kichi) and lazed around for most of the night.  
~at Kichi's appartment~ welding could be heard from the appartment as Kichi worked on the thing under the silk cloth wicth was actually a mobile unit for a small artifical intelligence that fit in Kichi's pocket.  
Kichi was alone at 15 she had moved out of her home and rented her appartment, she painted and sold art as her career and sometimes (when she got away with it) she would travel to ruins and take treasures to sell to the museams (at high price) or whoever was willing to pay top dollar for the priceless artifacts but Kichi had no siblings and not many friends (not any that she could stand living with) so she had a different type of sibiling an A.I systum she created for her Ipod touch once the Ipod had a mind of her own she made a voice for her Ipod and found her Ipod was a girl so she named her Ipod touch...Pod-Pod.  
Pod-Pod's mobile unit was almost compleate then she could hug her new "sister" just then Pod-Pod squeeled in joy upon her camera catching a glimps of her mobile unit "YAY oh wow that is so AMAZING Pod-Pod LOVES her mobile unit ...sis you did such a great job" Kichi turned to face her sister Pod-Pod "thanks Pod-Pod I like it to" Kichi turned to look at her creation it wasent the shinyest not the most graceful but made with lots of care and dedication.  
The appearance was cat-like, cat ears and a cat tail along with a metal dress, long silver cord hair with the hair style layred with light curls, the legs were built with powerful hydrolics with a cat like look, long bars were the actual lower legs below the knee and Pod-Pod had long arms with small claw hands, 3 main claws and a thumb. Kichi saw proud of her work as she plugged Pod-Pod into her mobile unit as a neclace in her neck, Pod-Pod's mobile unit activating as she opened her mechanical eyes and for the first time hugged her sister Kichi returning the hug ~ at Tabitha's house ~ "SQUEEEEEEEE URU IS REAL! " Tabitha squealed in joy, her parents had left the house and she was able the shreak her fool head off without worrying about anyone hearing her, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tabitha squeeled again before bouncing over to her dresser and opening her "Ultimo shrine" fetching out her Ultimo plushie flopping on her bed and smothering the plushie in hugs and kisses as if it was practice for the real Ultimo before suddenly putting the plushie gently on her bed and with a devilish grin walking over to her drawers pulling out rope grappling hooks, 2 electric tasers, 5 rolls of duck tape and a pair of professonal binoculars stuffing them an a large black purse before leaving her home after leaving a note saying she was going out and will be back in a week  
" ok got everything I need to go...Ultimo hunting... keheheheheheh " Tabitha cackled.  
All ready to catch her fan-target ~at sparrow manor 3 days later~ glash smashed as a douji burst through K's sliding glass door to his balcony screaming out in horror, the scream was a voice Vice recognised instantly as he burst from his room posed for battl-"VICEEEE HELLLLP ULTI!"  
Vice flinched as Ultimo flew at him bawling his poor eyes out before landing and hiding behind Vice, Vice was stunned Ultimo was a wreck his hair looked as though someone tried to cut his hair with a old machette his clothes were torn and he had rope burns and marks all over him and a smeared lipstick kiss mark on his cheek as Ultimo himself was hyperventalating scared outta his mind crying as he babbled out "s-shes after u-Ulti *sob* i-i-i-i was t-tasered and lasso'd and she tried to pull me down. u-Ulti thought he was being watched *sob* o-only to find he was being stalked a-and hunted ...b-by a f-ff.." Ultimo wailed as he yelled "FANGIRL!" as Ultimo wailed and sobbed hiding behind Vice a grapling hook smashed through a window as a crazed Ultimo fangirl squealed "ULTI 3 !" just then ultimo screamed in fear scambling towards the closet and squeezing inside "RUN SHE ALREADY K.O.'d THE OTHER DOUJI!" Ultimo screamed hiding in the closet as the fangirl climbed ino the apartment from the window Vice froze as he recognized the fangirl that just climbed into K's appartment "t-TABITHA!" Vice yelled out in surprise ("she broke into K's appartment after hunting Ultimo like cattle?!") Vice thought while just as if on cue K faints and K's appartment door gets kicked open by someone else (" DAMN this place is turning into a real fricken zoo") Vice thought as Kichi strolled into the room completely pissed off walking over to Tabitha grabbing her ear with her thumb middle and index fingers and with a little twist got Tabitha with tears in ter eyes dragged out of the door with a quick "sorry bout that ...she's a bit of a Ultimo fanatic" from Kichi who then promptly threw Tabitha out of the door quickly turning to Vice and saying "im making lasangna tomorow if your interested" before making her departure with Tabitha in tow, back inside the appartment K was in a fit of confusion fury and hysterics of what just happend "w-what the hell Vice, who was that, why did she invite you to dinner, why did Ultimo come here, ...wait WHY IS ULTIMO SOBBING IN MY CLOSET ! , VICE ANSWER-!". K's rant and hysterics were stopped abruptly when Vice kicked K hard in his crotch, the sound of faint whining and sobbing from K and whimpering and sobs from Ultimo (who was still in the closet) could be sighed ("all this commotion in one fricking night ") he thought as he went to fetch Ultimo from the closet, grabbing Ultimo from the back of his shirt and chucking him off the broken balcony was Vice's politest way of showing someone out of his home (or in this case K's pathetic appartment whitch Vice was suppost to sleep in) .With another sigh Vice locked his bedroom door and fell asleep with a sinister grin listening to K collect himself from the floor dosing off into the night. ~1 week later in a forest outside farmless city~ "EEEEEKKKK VVIIICCE!" K shreiked "THAT STEEL BEAM ALMOST WENT THROUGH MY HEAD! EEEEKK"  
"oh shut up you imcompetent fool" Vice spat at K while in his ICON mode "and let me drive" Vice said calmly while slashing his gauntlet through the air aiming at the good douji's ICONs as his own was poised to attack.  
Vice's ICON form was like other ICONs in at least 3 ways: 1 he was over 3 stories tall, 2 he had his douji master in the cockpit controling his movements (if Vice let him), and 3 Vice's personal favorite he was at full power and extreamely powerful/destructive. Vice wore a sinister smirk as he smashed yet another thing around him his black and green ICON breaking everything as he attacked his next douji victim his visors in ICON mode had been transformed into malicious horns that framed his face two on his head and two by his chin, his body was skelital and knife like, in a decription his ICON mode was built to skuwar and impale cutting through everything like a blade. Vice's ribs were shown in his ICON and his Gauntlets were even sharper then usual. Vice often bragged that his special douji ability his "noh" as it was called was imcopetance, his noh's true ability was yet to be shown as Vice once again bragged abut his ability with pride in his voice as he one again attacked. Vice was yet again not unseen as Kichi had been following and taking notes of everything Vice said and did and Vice's enimies did and said too, but Kichi was confused as to why Vice was bragging about his noh and at the same time never used it when Pod-Pod (who was in her small black purse pocket) broke the silence " Whats wrong sis?" Kichi snapped back into foucous when she heard Pod-Pod's voice "oh... no it's nothing Pod-Pod ...don't worry" Kichi reassured her ipod/sister. Pod-Pod remained silent for a moment before asking " do you want Pod-Pod to bring up a dictonary?" embarrassed sweat dropped from Kichi's forehead as she replyed "y-yeah Pod-Pod please do bring up a dictionary"  
"what word?" Pod-Pod said before Kichi replyed "imcopetence".  
~several hours later~ Vice won the battle and walked to K's appartment in triumph a big grin glued to his face as he switched into his human mode (aka no visors no gauntlets his hair combed down slightly and a bright green sweatsuit) before going into a corner store and gettig himself some snacks: potato chips, coka cola, Galbis, instant noodles everything he needed to enjoy himself while he walked to K's appartment before his new cell phone started ringing with the song "battlefeild" by blind gaurdian playing as his ringtone Vice fetched the phone from his pocket flipped it open and after a quick exchange of "hello?" knew who he was talking to "heh hey Kichi how are ya" Vice said before Kichi said "not mutch...what are ya doing later on?"  
Vice was not alarmed, this happend regularily since Kichi was a better cook then K Vice would usally head over for dinner and watch a movie since Kichi had some great movies " not a damn thing ...when can I come over?" Vice replyed into the phone before Kichi replyed with a "anytime soon...probably now". Vice laughed as he said he would be right over and after flicking K a quick text saying he was comming in late that night he turned his direction and headed off towards Kichi's appartment. ~at Kichi's appartment right after the phone call~ " Yay Vice is coming over for dinner!" Pod-Pod squeealed jumping up and down in her mobile unit "Pod-Pod wonders what Vice will think of my mobile unit" Pod-Pod gleefully said as Kichi thought ("oh yeah thats right Vice has met and talked to Pod-Pod but not while she was in her mobile unit...I doubt he's even seen the mobile unit before") "I'm sure Vice will at least recgognize your voice Pod-Pod" Kichi said happliy while going to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Kichi was perparing a homemade pizza with all the best toppings and since Vice wasent that picky about topping she could put all her favorites: peperoni, pineapple, green pepper and all the rest of the good stuff. Kichi then, after finishing the pizza went through her movies to find the perfect one "hmmmmm...aha heres a good one" Kichi joyfully said as she grabbed one of her favorite movies that she knew Vice would enjoy "Die Hard With a Vengeance" Kichi read aloud placing the movie on a small end table by a couch she pulled out of storage before going over and meeting Pod-Pod who was setting up the television " Pod-Pod is almost done with the T.V " Pod-Pod said in her mechanical sounding voice. BEEP BEEEEP the doorbell buzzed as Kichi noticed the time " OH!...comming!" Kichi called out, it had been twenty minets since she called Vice and that was probably him now Kichi thought as she went to check who was at the door  
"sup Kichi" a boy with long black spiky slightly combed down hair, a green sweatsuit and peircing golden eyes said to her as Kichi smiled "hi Vice c'mon in" Kichi said with a smile "I got a great movie tonight an-" Kichi counden't finish what she was going to say when Pod-Pod bounced over and latched on to Vice in a hug with a huge " HI VICE Pod-Pod is sooo happy to see you "  
"ACK!" Vice managed to say while being knocked over by Pod-Pod.  
"What the fuc-...wait...that voice" Vice said while knocked down Kichi helping him off the ground after prying Pod-Pod away from Vice " sorry sis ...Pod-Pod got excited" Pod-Pod said while Vice stared at her before noticing the Ipod touch plugged into the mobile unit as a necklace "Pod-Pod?" Vice questioned " EEEEEE YAY VICE RECOGNIZES POD-POD! " Pod-Pod squealed in joy before the oven timer beeped " oh...hey sis I think thats dinner " Pod-Pod exclaimed while jogging over to the kitchen to fetch the pizza  
~at Sparrow manor~ the Karakuridouji that embodies Wrath was slowly pacing back and forth waiting before saying " K your fucking sure that the boss'll came back" K almost jumped out of his skin, the tencion was so thick you could feel it in the air like a 5 ton floating invisible anvil weighing down everyones heads  
"y-yes he did Vice did come back here been h-here" K stammered out "oh?.." Rage said a deadly tone in his voice "and he just up and decided that he would dissappear today of all days when a major meeting has been planned!?" Rage questioned sarcasticly "tch... stop it Rage" the karakuridouji that embodies envy said rolling his rose coloured eyes with sarcasum before locking his eyes with Rage before procceding to speak " so Vice left BIG deal he will come back ...probably late but he will still come" Jealousy dictated thus pissing of Rage "damn spider don't talk to me like that!" Rage yelled grabbing a empty Galbis bottle and chucking it at Jealousy's head who then promptley ducked "SHIT!" Jealousy yelled as the bottle just narowly missed his face carreening into the wall behind him.  
"D-DAMMIT y-you guys I'm gonna have to pay for the damage to the wall now!" K yelled  
A death glare from Rage killed any confidence that K had as he bacily shrank back and ran to cower behind the couch "he'd better fucking show up" Rage said before sitting on the couch and flicking through channels on the tv ~back at Kichi's appartment~ "OW HOT! hot hot hot hot hot good HOT!" Vice blurted out while eating his slice of pizza "Vice it's pizza of course its gonna be hot" Kichi said taking a bite of her slice of pizza.  
Kichi and Vice had already finished the movie and were onto there 3rd jumbo homemade pizza "ow" Vice briefly said before chugging some of his Coca Cola "well then if you can't handle the heat don't devour it so fast" Kichi said with a chuckle "Kichi..." Vice panted waving a hand in front of his mouth like a fan  
"yes Vice?"  
"...fuck you"  
Kichi just laughed, this happend on almost a weekly basis and when Vice relized that to he couldent help but chuckle a bit as well before his cell phone rang thus killing the moment "hmm?" Vice flipped open the phone as Kichi went over to the kitchen to work on the dishwasher when she over heard the "conversation" on the phone, when Vice opened the phone he had to time to say "hello?" or anything before being on the recieving end of "u-um V-Vice this i-is K and w-well where are y-you?" A very terrified and timid K tryed to say before Rage the wrathful douji snatched the phone from K and screamed "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU! DID YOU FORGET THE MEETING TODAY OR SOMETHING? HELLO EARTH TO BOSS!"  
after a few painfully silent seconds Vice who was absoloutly fumeing relpyed with  
"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"  
Rage almost turned to stone realizing he just lashed out at his boss "the ultimate evil" before trying not to stutter before reciving part 2 of Vice's fury  
"YOU CAN'T WAIT 3 FUCKING SECONDS FOR ME TO RESPOND BEFORE SCREAMING AT ME! YOU FUCKER! I SHOULD..."  
the silence scared Rage even more than the embodyment of gluttony Eater when he had a tapeworm and somehow somehow managed to get drunk, Rage shuddered remembering the horror while in Kichi's appartment Vice had the most priceless expression on his face, a mixture of shock embarrasment confusion and the look of "oh-shit" before Vice replyed with "...what?" Rage almost poped a vein in his forehead hearing this "you forgot?" Rage was shaking trying to be calm when Vice almost killed him by replying with " OH SHIT THE MEETING ...I FUCKING FORGOT! WHAT TIME WAS IT AGAIN?!" and when Vice had to cover the phone so the neighbors across the street coulden't hear Rage yelling in frustration he immeadiatly became compleatly embarrased and just as swiftly fetched his things with a quick "whats for dinner tommorow?" and when Kichi replyed with "maccaroni cassorole" she got a quick "great fan-fucking-tastic see ya tommorow if im not fuckin maimed by those chucklefucks" Kichi herself chucked as Vice bolted to get to the meeting ~in the woods at a abandonded building A.K.A at the meeting place~  
Vice walked casually into the meeting room of the old decrepid building, all of the evil douji and there masters there staring in fear at there leaders sinister smirk and the aura that entered the room right as Vice did that sent shivers down there spined and dread in there hearts as K followed Vice timidly into the room as Vice took his position as leader, flopping himself into the grand chair while saying" So now lets get this fucking meeting of the evil douji branch started already" with a sinister maniacle grim spreading accross his face.


End file.
